La Mansion de Creepypasta
by Panda.exe
Summary: Yo llevo escribiendo y espiando lo que esta pasando en esa mansion que encontre en Google Maps y alli hay... Creepypastas! Ellos hacen locuras en esa mansion, no son como yo pense que eran! Que estoy haciendo con mi vida? Advertencia: Esta historia hablan malo y ocurre escena extrañas.
1. Pagina 1

''Jeff donde esta mi libro que llevo leyendo desde ayer?'' Un raton de todo color gris dijo. ''Que carojo se yo? Yo no se nada de tu libro!'' Jeff The Killer dijo gritando al pobre Suicide Mouse. ''Tu nunca me ayudas en nada, gracias.'' Suicide Mouse dijo sarcasticamente y se fue a la cocina a buscar su libro.

''Slenderman sabe donde esta mi libro?'' Suicide Mouse preguntado a un hombre alto que ni tenia cara o boca pero hablaba como quiera. ''No se, tal vez Jeff lo sabe.'' El dijo. ''Pero Jeff no sabe nada!'' Suicide Mouse dijo.

''Ah… Pues pregunta a Sally.'' Slenderman dijo y el lider siguio concinando pavo y riñones para Eyeless Jack mientra que Suicide Mouse fue donde a Sally que estaba jugando con sus muñecas de Barbies.

''Sally has visto mi libro?'' El pregunto y suspiro cansado.

''Nop!'' Sally dijo y cogio un pony para siguir jugando. ''Estas hablando de tu libro?'' Ben Drowned pregunto. ''Si! Donde esta?''

''Vi a Photo Negative Mickey con tu libro.'' El hacker rubio dijo.

''Lo sabia la rata de dos patas tiene mi libro!'' Suicide Mouse dijo. ''Que cosas, tu eres raton de dos patas tambien!'' Ticci Toby empezo a reirse.

Suicide Mouse gruño y se fue al cuarto de Photo Negative Mickey. ''Dame. Mi. Libro.'' Suicide Mouse dijo y estrecha los ojos.

''Awwww! Puedo leer ni siquiera un poquito?'' Photo Negative Mickey pregunto con una rara sonrisa.

''Claro que no devuelvelo!'' Suicide Mouse fue donde de el al coger el libro y se redando a peliar. ''LA CENA ESTA LISTA!'' Slenderman grito poniendo la comida en la mesa. ''CENA!'' Eyeless Jack grito alegramente y corrio a la cocina. ''No corras coño! La otra vez te caiste de nalgas.'' Slenderman dijo.

''Esta vez no me cai!'' Eyeless Jack dijo como excusa y todo los Creepypasta vino a cenar.

''Donde esta Suicide Mouse y Photo Negative Mickey?'' Slenderman pregunto.

''No se!'' Jeff dijo con la comida llena en su boca. ''Suicide esta en el cuarto de Photo Negative Mickey para cojer su libro.'' Ben dijo. ''Y ellos estan solo?'' Slenderman volvio a preguntar.

''…Si.'' Ben respondio. ''Estan haciendo YAOI!'' Grito Zalgo un fanatic de yaoi. ''Esa mierda de marica no me gusta que asco.'' Jeff dijo mientra Zalgo lo mire mal.

''Yo los busco.'' Lost Silver se paro y fue al cuarto de Photo Negative Mickey.

Abrio la puerta vio que Photo Negative Mickey esta parado agarrando la cola del otro y casi sus pantalones toca el trasero de Suicide Mouse, El Suicide Mouse estaba en el piso arrastrando lejos del otro. Lost Silver levanto sus ojos como platos y cerro la puerta suavemente que ellos no lo note.

Lost Silver se sento a cena y dijo. ''Ellos estan…. Jugando.'' El dijo y todos estaba de acuerdo.


	2. Pagina 2

Todo se levantaron porque la alarma de emergencia sono a las cinco de la mañana. Ellos estaban cansados y casi se durmian parados. Slenderman gruño un poco y pregunto molesto. ''Quien toquo el alarma de emergencia?'' Todo se quedaron callados. Despues de dos minutes que ellos estaban callados con miedo de decir algo Tiqui Toby fue el primero en dicir. ''No se jefe, tal vez esa porqueria esta ya dañado.''

''Como que dañado?! Si lo cuido como si fuera mi propio bebe.'' Slenderman dijo poniendo sus mano en su pecho.

Zalgo camino la escena con un sandwich de jamon en su mano. ''Que pasa aqui?'' Pregunto Zalgo confudido. ''Ay mijo que alguien toca la alarma de emergencia. Y nadie ahora quiere decir quien fue o que lo hizo.'' Glitchy Red dijo. Lost Silver trago una saliva y dijo. ''B-Bueno puede ser que la alarma de emergencia este dañado como dijo Tiqui Toby.'' Slenderman lo miro. Lost Silver sabia que el tipo sin cara lo esta mirando mal, ni siquiera tenia una cara y lo sabe. ''Me imagino que alguien lo toco sin querer.'' Sonic exe dijo. ''Es que **nadie**. **Puede. Tocar.** **Eso.** '' Slenderman dijo con una voz profundo que asusta los demas.

Hoodie suspiro y confeso. ''Esta bien... Yo fui que toque el alarma de emergencia.'' Jadeo todos cuando escucharon eso. ''Ay madre mia.'' Masky dijo y miro abajo.

''Asi que fuiste tu que fue el que toquo la puta alarma de emergencia!'' Jeff dijo con su pijama de pony.

''Digame Hoody, porque?'' Slenderman pregunto y cruzo su largo barzos.

''Por curiosidad lo toque...'' Hoody simplemente dijo.

''Que pendejo eres!'' Jeff dijo. ''Callate la boca nigga.'' Tails Doll dijo. ''Yo no soy negro para que digas eso amarillo puta!'' Jeff se defendio al insulto de Tails Doll. ''No entedio el chiste...'' Eyeless Jack dijo a Tails Doll.

''Nadie vuelva a tocar eso, entendido?'' Slenderman dijo. ''Siiii...'' Todo dijeron y fueron a dormir en paz si que nadie le molestaran.

Ya era por la mañana y todavia nadie se ha despertado, puede ser que no dormieron lo suficiente por la de a noche. El unico que se desperto es Tails Doll ya que el no le gusta dormir demasiado en sus dias libre, le gusta aprovechar el dia con comer Doritos y viendo Nuestra Belleza Latina en su televisor.

Eyeless Jack camino en la cocina para coger Coca lola pero el telivisor le cogio el atencion con la cancion de Nuestra Belleza Latina. ''What the fuck?'' El dijo y fue quien estaba viendo telivisor.

''Tails Doll?'' El pregunto y Tails Doll miro a el y se quedo callado. ''...''

Eyeless Jack se rio. ''Que haces viendo Nuestra Belleza Latina!'' Tails Doll gruño. ''Callate la boca, te van a escuchar...'' El dijo.

''Ok ok pero porque?'' El mascar azul otra vez pregunto. ''Ay, porque quise saber quien iba ganar...'' Tails Doll dijo y comio un Dorito. ''Oooh...'' Eyeless Jack dijo y miro la television. ''Bueno me voy a dormir, adios.'' Eyeless Jack dijo y camino a su cuarto. Tails Doll siguio viendo televisor haste que Slenderman camino y pago la televisor.

''Bueno dias jefe.'' Tails Doll dijo.

''Buenos dias... Levanta los demas para que ellos desayunen.'' Slenderman dijo y fue la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Tails Doll respiro molesto y fue volando a su cuartos.

Mientra tanto Slenderman estaba haciendo sandwiches, cereal, bizcocho de queso, sangre, chocolates para Zalgo ya que el no le gusta nada saludable, una gallina que esta viva pero no se escapa porque esta marado en la mesa y finalmente riñones.

Porque es el unico que cocina en la mansion?

Buena pregunta amigos mio porque los demas no saben cocinar come el, ademas ellos van quemar la casa tratando de cocinar.

Anyway... Todo los creepypastas caminaron a la cocina para comer el desayuno.

Mientra que ellos desayunan Zalgo se levanto y se sonrio. ''Chicos yo llame para que trajeran pizza no vamos a comer esto.'' Todo celebraron y se levantaron.

 **''Mira puñeta parquean sus culos en esa sillas y come la porqueria que hice para ustedes!''** Slenderma uso su voz profundo para asustar y todo se sentaron. ''Cabrones...'' Slenderman dijo y empezo a comer su gallina viva.

''Ay no es para tanto jefe.'' Photo Negative Mickey dijo comiendo sangre. ''Y que vamos hacer con la pizza?'' Zalgo pregunto.

''Un carojo van a hacer!'' Slenderman dijo y dio un puño a la mesa.

Todo se quedaron callados. ''Jefe se enfado...'' Jeff dijo y come su cereal favorito que era Fruit Loops.

Todo estaban comiendo felizes.


End file.
